Otro San Valentín que promete apestar
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Sarah lo derrotó. Ahora, en San Valentín, se siente más sola que una hostia, y se da cuenta de que no es fácil encontrar pareja, no desde que conoció a ese sexy Rey Goblin. Mas, ella lo había destruido, algo por lo que, nunca antes había llorado pese a sentir culpa; ahora, las lágrimas la dejaron exhausta. Un insistente timbre la despierta...
1. Otro San Valentín que promete apestar-1

¡Hola, mis amigos! He estado inspirada en estos últimos días. Sé que tengo un muso especial en el cielo ahora, en mi corazón por siempre. En el día de mañana (al menos será para mi país, para muchos quizás ya sea 14 de febrero) quería hacer algo especial. No es de lo mejor quizás, pero, sólo me senté y me propuse a hacer algo tierno para el día de los enamorados. ¡Gracias a todos y no se olviden seguirme en Facebook, como Maribel Trescher! Un gran abrazo a todos y gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Otro San Valentín que promete apestar.

No. Imposible. Giraba, una y otra vez, sobre su lecho. A su edad… ni una sola cita… No porque no hubiese oportunidad, sólo que… bueno… Ella había sido "hechizada" por un ser féerico, ella diría "maldecida," más bien.

Esa noche, todo mundo estaría afuera con su ser adorado, con "el azúcar de su vida;" "su tortolito;" "su media naranja;" "su peor no es nada," diría alguna vieja resentida… Todos menos ella. Suspiró. A veces soñar es peligroso, en especial, si dichos sueños son extraños y ¡sí que lo había sido! Tanto que, ya pasados 3 años seguía sin saber a qué sabe un beso… No. No era culpa suya, sólo que… cuando algún joven se le acercaba con alguna intención amorosa, ella… ¿cómo explicarlo? En su cabeza sólo aparecía un ser que no existía en este mundo y que… probablemente ya no existía en el otro tampoco.

Ella se sentía mal sobre eso y, pese al dolor que le producía, nunca había conseguido llorar por aquel triste final, era como una daga enterrada profunda en tu alma que no puedes quitar. Pero, él mismo la había puesto en dicho aprieto, poniendo al pobre Toby entre ellos. Bueno, ella lo hizo en un primer momento, de puro estúpida, sin pensar en que él existiría, creyendo que se trataba de un simple cuento… ¿Y, entonces? Se abrazó a la almohada echándose de espaldas, refunfuñando su suerte. ¿Acaso no necesitaría terapia o algo de eso? Karen alguna vez lo había mencionado, ¿o no? Ahora, vivía sola en un monoambiente que su padre pagaba para que le quedara más cerca la facultad. Desde su ventana, podía oír las risas y la felicidad que emanaban los enamorados que pasaban en plena tarde. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche; 16 hs. A esa altura del día, no acontecerían milagros, pensó.

—Desearía… —Rauda se llevó ambas manos a la boca. ¿Qué estuvo por hacer? — Te odio, Jareth… —El nombre en sus labios que tanto tiempo reprendió expulsar hizo que algo dentro suyo se rompiera y las imágenes de él en su mente… El dolor fue insoportable y su almohada terminó siendo pañuelo de sus infinitas lágrimas—. ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Maldito Jareth…! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! —Quedó tendida boca abajo, sin soltar la almohada… No supo en qué momento quedó dormida, agotada de tanto llorar.

Un timbrazo la hizo despertar sobresaltada con la idea en que llegaba tarde. ¿Pero, a dónde? El timbre volvió a hacerse escuchar, insistente. Sarah se levantó con pesadez al ver la hora en su reloj, 19 hs. Todo un día perdido, llorando y durmiendo. Quien estuviera llamando a su puerta no parecía querer irse, pues, seguía insistiendo.

—¡Ya voy, por todos los santos! —protestó. Seguro que era su madrastra y su padre queriendo que cuide de Toby porque la niñera les falló y hoy era San Valentín—. Siempre lo mismo...

Se dirigió a la salida con la misma voluntad que un preso a su celda y, sin siquiera ver por la mirilla, abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco y desganado. Su expresión de fastidio cambió cuando no halló a nadie allí. Pestañeó y se asomó espiando hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Vacío. Nadie. Rascándose la cien procedió a cerrar. ¿Se habría demorado tanto en atender que, quien fuere que llamó no había esperado? Bueno…, en ese caso, no habían sido sus padres, sino estarían llamándola por teléfono, después de intentar tirar la puerta abajo. Sonrió con cierta ironía y su mirada se dirigió a sus pies. Una rosa enorme, impertérrita, tan blanca como el nácar… Nunca en su vida había visto algo semejante… Volvió a ver a los lados antes de atreverse a alcanzar la bella flor. Al elevarse con ella, pudo ver que a su alrededor había una cinta blanca y una pequeña nota.

"Es sólo por siempre...

no es mucho tiempo…"

¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó confusa y resolvió que sería alguna especie de broma (no era la primera vez que era punto de alguna a causa de su problema sentimental). De todas maneras, la rosa era demasiado preciosa para arrojarla por allí, de hecho, no tenía la culpa que la usaran para molestarle. Se la llevó a la nariz y la exquisitez de su aroma la obligó a sonreír y a aspirar con más fuerza. Inevitable soñar con aquel perfume… Cerró la puerta y giró hacia el interior, donde casi la rosa vuelve a quedar a sus pies.

—Buenas noches, mi cosa preciosa. —El hombre la observó de pies a cabeza, su mirada decía mucho más que sus palabras, sentado cómodo en la silla de escritorio, giró en ella una vuelta completa, con total confianza de sí mismo y su entorno—. Espero estés lista.

—T-tú… tú… —La media sonrisa que él le dirigió sólo la puso más nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien, mi Sarah? Date prisa y cámbiate.

—¿Cambiarme? ¡¿Pero… tú…?! —Jareth se incorporó cual gato, así de rápido y ligero; Sarah tuvo un _deja vu_ de la primera vez que él apareció en su ventana.

—Sarah… —la nombró ahora cerca suyo y su voz, su aliento, hizo que temblara—, supongo que sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¡Yo qué tengo que ver conti…! —Un largo y elegante dedo le hizo callar posándose en sus femeninos labios.

—Todo, mi cosa preciosa. Ya eres mayor de edad, así que… nada impide lo nuestro, mi Sarah.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo…! —Se vio arrinconada en los brazos del rey. Sus ojos clavados en sus labios no eran buena señal… ¿o sí? Y las mariposas en su estómago…

—Hablo, mi Sarah —musitaba las palabras cual hechizo—, que he venido por ti. Podría haberlo hecho antes, pero, nunca mostraste tanto dolor por nuestro infeliz final. Así que… he venido a corregir un par de cosas, aquí y en el Underground. ¿Te parece injusto eso, mi cosa preciosa? —Ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, totalmente ensimismada en sus ojos. ¿Estaría soñando otra vez?

—¿Eres tú…? —Él no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—Soy yo, mi nena. Ahora, ve a tu cuarto, juega con tu ropa y tu maquillaje, y busca algo apropiado para una cita en el Underground con el Rey Goblin. —En los labios de Sarah comenzó a esbozar una tonta sonrisita, que luego se amplió y todo un pesar se quitó de su cuerpo.

—¿No es una trampa?

—La única trampa será si te dejo sola toda la noche y… —la estudió con atrevimiento— créeme que no está en mis planes, menos en este día. No queremos que Cupido se ponga triste, ¿verdad? —Miró por detrás suyo, aparentemente, hablándole a alguien más.

—No, no queremos —respondieron unas vocecitas goblins que se asomaron por distintos rincones. Sarah les vio con sorpresa y aprecio.

—¡Tienes suerte, Cupido! —un goblin palmeó la cabeza de otro más pequeño, de mejillas sonrosadas, enormes ojos de cachorro y una notable timidez, pues, se contorsionaba con las manos sujetas sobre su torso, el cual portaba una bandolera con cartas con corazones dibujados y cosas así.

—¿Él… es… Cupido? —Sarah inquirió con cierta duda.

—Sí, lo es. —Giró su muñeca y apareció un orbe de cristal—. Ahora, ya que estás tan insegura sobre esto… ¿qué te parece este atuendo? —Le mostró un bello vestido color púrpura, ceñido elegantemente al cuerpo, haciendo juego con el atuendo negro que él llevaba—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es… precioso…

—Hecho… —Apareció puesto en ella, su cabello recogido con elegancia, como una princesa, y apliques plateados por doquier, imitando a la rosa que aún conservaba en su mano; su espalda descubierta casi en su totalidad—. Ahora, es mucho más precioso que antes. ¿Nos vamos? —Hizo un gesto, el cual, hizo que la ventana se abriera de par en par. Sarah dejó de verle encantada, para advertir el anaranjado cielo del Underground, a lo lejos, el Laberinto.

—¿Y mis estudios? —Se inquietó en si él no la dejaría volver nunca más.

—Tus estudios estarán bien aquí, sé que tendrás buenas notas y eso; pero, tu hogar, mi cosa preciosa —se puso tras ella para hablarle al oído—, está más lejos de lo que piensas, el tiempo es corto. —Sarah le atisbó con una sonrisa emocionada y encandilada.

—¿Tengo 13 horas para resolverlo?

—Antes de que te vuelvas una de nosotros… por siempre… —fue sugerente—. Y… tengo la palpitación de que, esta vez, yo ganaré.

—¡Es pan comido! —rió ella. Jareth acercó sus labios con sosiego. Y ambos pensaron que eso era el paraíso. Cuando se apartaron tras ese beso dulce y ansiado, Sarah ya no estaba en su departamento, sino en el centro del laberinto, en Ciudad Goblin.

—¡La reina! ¡La reina! —gritaban los pequeños goblins corriendo para verle. —¡El rey y la reina! ¡Lo logró, trajo a la reina! ¡Nuestra reina! ¡Tenemos reina!

—¿Gusta usted un paseo por nuestra ciudad, mi cosa preciosa? —le ofreció galante su brazo.

—Realmente… apreciaría uno, Su Majestad —respondió con ganas de llorar de alegría. Se sentía como cuando extrañas mucho tu hogar y por fin regresas.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, mi Sarah.

—Feliz día de los enamorados, mi Rey Goblin.

Los goblins brincaban y corrían felices, detrás de la figura de la pareja que avanzaba hacia el castillo, más allá de ciudad duende, contrastando sus siluetas junto a la del castillo, en un cielo color oro.


	2. Otro San Valentín que promete apestar 2

Otro Valentín que promete apestar 2

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Ciudad Goblin estaba vestida de fiesta, banderas y banderines blancos, rosas, rojos, plateados como la luna y dorados como el sol por doquier, incluso desde las ventanas del castillo. Los goblins más jóvenes llevando globos y las gallinas con moños en sus cuellos correteando con ellos como si de perritos se tratasen. Dispuesta una especie de feria a lo largo del camino, Sarah estaba viendo por primera vez una faceta distinta de esta ciudad y se sentía… ¡feliz, plena! ¡Cielos no había palabras para describirlo! Y sentir sus brazos entrelazados y él haciéndole comentarios sobre lo que iban viendo… Tampoco recordaba que él fuere tan gentil con su pueblo, pero, lo era, ahora podía ver que, más allá de sus modos, había fidedigna preocupación por sus súbditos y que las amenazas, no eran más que una niñería para amedrentar a seres aún más infantiles. Rió al pensar en esto. En las afueras del castillo, se armó un festival, donde goblins y feys bailaban entre sí. Para su sorpresa, pudo atisbar a Hoggle bailando con un hada; más allá, Syr Didymus y una joven de su especie… una cruza con caniche, suponía ella. Ludo agachado, próximo a una larga mesa con bocadillos, tratando de convencer a Ambrocious que no había nada que temer y que todos eran amigos. Y los músicos comenzaron a tocar una tonada conocida, a la cual se le sumó la voz del rey Goblin, en tanto, la hacía dar vueltas en sus brazos, las miradas compenetradas en la del otro. Ella sólo podía sentir que flotaba al oír su voz, sentir sus manos sujetándolas con firmeza y amabilidad al mismo tiempo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su perfume… Un sueño del que jamás quisiera despertar.

—Te pintaré mañanas de oro, te haré girar en las tardes de San Valentín. Aunque hemos sido extraños hasta ahora —aproximó su frente a la de ella—, hemos elegido el camino entre las estrellas. Te dejaré mi amor entre las estrellas. Mientras el dolor se apodera de ti, nada tiene sentido para ti. Cada emoción se va. No había diversión en todo. Pero —volvió a enfrentar sus verdes ojos—, estaré allí por ti, mientras el mundo se derrumba. Cayendo. Mientras el mundo se derrumba. Cayendo. Mientras el mundo se derrumba. Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo… enamorados. —El corazón de Sarah no podía retener más todo lo que sentía, y lo que las palabras no anunciaban, sí su alma, como decía al comienzo de la canción "En busca de nuevos sueños. Un amor que perdure dentro de tu corazón," y lo había encontrado, se había tardado en reconocerlo, pero, estaba allí, a su lado—. Mientras el mundo se derrumba. No tiene ningún sentido en absoluto… No tiene sentido caer. Cayendo… cayendo… cayendo… —repetía de manera suave y sugestiva, acercándose a su boca—enamorados… —de la cual se apropió con dulzura y le correspondió de igual forma. —Esta noche… témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo… Mi cosa preciosa…

—Jareth… —lo miró con lágrimas asomadas—, tú… —todo a su alrededor se mantuvo en silencio y estático— tienes poder sobre mí… Te amo, Jareth.

—Tanto como yo a ti, mi Sarah.

—¡Beso, beso, beso! —clamaba Cupido y alguien le aproximó un cuerno a modo de megáfono, por lo cual, su pedido se hizo oír y se le sumaron otros más. Los monarcas rieron viendo que ahora, el pequeño y encantador goblin, estaba sonrojado y cubriéndose en parte con el cuerno.

—Mi Reina, nos debemos a nuestros súbditos, así que… —la aferró entre sus brazos y la besó inclinándose sobre ella, al mejor estilo de las viejas películas de Hollywood. La muchedumbre enardeció de felicidad, globos, confetis y… hasta gallinas y goblins se veían por los aires. Cupido llevó sus manitas unidas a una de sus mejillas suspirando y batiendo sus largas pestañas. Un trabajo bien hecho.

N/A: Gracias a todos los gentiles comentarios y los ánimos para que siga escribiendo Moonlightgirl86 (siempre estás presente, amiga. Gracias. Y no abandonaré el fanfiction, aún si me hiciere famosa); Luxzbell y Arovi, también a Yolanda y Paola(que me escribieron por mi página de facebook y por favorecer y seguir mi historia a Luxzbell; EloraP; Arovi. Ahora sí, daré fin a este especial de San Valentín, amigos míos, del cual iba a ser sólo un one-shot, pero, a raíz de que olvidé de señalarlo como completo, me sentí en la obligación de hacer un poco más. Perdón por la demora, espero haber llegado a tiempo a todos. Un gran abrazo y gracias.


End file.
